User blog:Cbkguy/random compile of update info
this was made on my birthday (yey) disclaimer: im not a hacker so dont ban me ok 35 Bee Gate Contains: Coconut Field, Pepper Patch, Windy Bee Shrine, Coconut Cave, Petal Shop Cloud Vial token to right of wind shrine (I think thats where it is) Coconut Field has all big flowers mostly white, tiny bit of red and blue dimensions: 30*22 or 21 (i didnt double check so idk) mobs: Coconut Crab boss - lvl 12, 100,000 HP attacks of crab: jabbing + falling coconuts stays on one half of field can find coconuts (in leaves) + treats in field Pepper Patch all big flower mostly red, some white dimensions: hard to tell (if anyone knows plz tell me) mobs: none (yet) Windy Bee Shrine (still in development - not confirmed for update) upon interaction, says: "Donate to the wind shrine..." donate items (tickets, gumdrops, coconuts, stingers, micro-converters, field dice, jelly beans, red extract, blue extract, glitter, glue, oil, enzymes, tropical drinks, marshmallow bees, magic beans, festive beans, cloud vials, night bells, ant passes, robo passes, treats, star treats, sunflower seeds, strawberries, pineapples, blueberries, moon charms, basic egg, silver egg, gold egg, diamond egg, gifted silver egg, gifted gold egg, gifted diamond egg, star egg, royal jelly, star jelly) "You did it." *No real effects in test realm *does things like boost fields or improve chances for obtaining windy bee *donating cloud vials improves chances for windy bee + might give you it Coconut Cave Leaderboard on left: fastest crab killers shop has coconuts + coconut canister coconut dispenser to the right Petal Shop inside a cave near 35 bee gate contains: petal wand, petal belt cave leads to the blocked off area of ticket tent maze Other Memory Match inside 10, 15 (badge bearer's guild), 30 (next to BBM), and 35 bee gates better rewards at higher gates extra chances depending on whether you have specific badges Windy Bee obtained from donating cloud vials to windy bee shrine (most likely) will be a robux pack for it like festive bee stats ---> Cloud Vial creates a cloud in the field that heals flowers for 3 minutes + gives extra pollen Rogue Windy Bee found in clouds like stick bug challenge, jumps to different fields when defeated timer of 5 min level 1 = 500 hp higher level = higher chance for cloud vials Windy Bee's Behaviour and Attack Pattern: First attack: Windy Bee summons 3 tornadoes that wipe the pollen from the field. They deal 10 DMG per 0.5 seconds. Second attack: Windy Bee summons a gust that pushes players with extreme force. Upon defeat: Windy Bee summons a cloud that regrows flowers (similar to that of the cloud vial) whilst summoning a drop token circle under the cloud. After that, its health will reset and move on to another field, similar to Stick Bug. credit to OldLuckEE Tropical Drink 1.25x white pollen and +5% crit chance for 10 minutes crafting: 10x coconut, 1x enzymes, 1x oil Coconut big coconut land on field. if land on you you get your pollen converted into honey tokens. obtained from coconut field or crab Other Collectors (location unknown) Honey Hammer - Collects 10 pollen from 26 patches in 1 second and boosts it by 25%. Every 6th scoop slams a HUGE area, collecting massive amounts! Bees hit will instantly convert pollen. (rip bees) (not on update) Elite Scythe - Collects 8 pollen from a line sic 8 patches in 0.45 seconds, greatly enhancing (unknown). Every 12th swing creates pillars of fire that collect pollen and damage mobs! Bow Rake - Collects 6 pollen from 4 lines of 8 patches in 0.7 seconds. Momentum Magnet - Collects 6 pollen from 9 surrounding patches in 0.7 seconds. Gifted Rogue Vicious Bee like rogue vicky except its better and gives more stingers Other (still important!!!) *might be a paid access test realm *passive to honey mask, bubble mask, honeycomb belt *new sources of star jellies (like mobs) but stick bug rewards being nerfed *"there will be quests from the traveling bear, and quests in the 35 bee zone" *hats get bee ability rate *pineapple, mushroom and blue flower badges changing to instant white/red/blue conversion *crimson/cobalt gifted bonuses changing to +10% red/blue instant conversion *robo bear + robo challenge not in this update *2 new npcs and quest lines (most likely in new area) *might be coconut boots (below gummy) *free rj dispenser gives 1 rj per gifted bee instead of type *there is a big fat crimson/cobalt fusion thing outside map *rogue vicious bee's tracking spike attack now targets all players *damage done to avatar shown above head credit to people on the wiki + discord https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aN7OiEFQ3Q Category:Blog posts